


Brotherly love

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Edward and Benjamin had always been incredibly close. Maybe Edward a bit too much.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 4





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12: Dubcon!

Edward and Benjamin had always been incredibly close.

Ever since little Ed had come home Ben had always cared for him; he had shared his toys with him, his food, everything.

When Ed had learned how to crawl and later walk, he had always followed Ben everywhere. They were inseparable.

They had suffered a lot when Ben had started to go to school. They were moody every time they were away from each other, but they got used to it in the end.

Ed still followed his big brother everywhere he could, doing everything he did, trying his best to be like him.

As time went on, Ben slowly drifted away from his brother, making new friends and spending more and more time with them.

Ed, on the other hand, isolated himself from his peers, still wanting to always be by his brother.

Ben didn’t want to push him away, but most of the time he went out without him. He tried to encourage his little brother to make friends at school and such, but he couldn’t force him. So he just moved on to live his life.

Ed resented his brother and only friend for that, but he couldn’t hate him; on the contrary, he loved him with burning passion and felt jealousy eat him alive every time he was away from him.

That evening their parents had planned a date out for their anniversary, so they left them home alone. They drowned Ben with recommendations, reminding him that being the big brother he was in charge, that he had to take care of Ed, that food was ready to be re-heated in the microwave, and so on.

“I’m seventeen, not ten.” Ben complained, rolling his eyes.

Ed saw that evening as an opportunity to take his brother back, to bind him forever to him.

After dinner, when they sat on the sofa to watch a movie, Ed took a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge and brought them to Ben with a smirk.

“Look what I found!”

Ben opened his eyes wide.

“Ed, no! Mom and dad would kill us!”

Ed snorted.

“Only if they find out. Come on, it’s just a couple of beers, we won’t die.”

“We’re too young.”

Ben grimaced at his own words. It sounded so stupid out loud.

“What, you’re scared?” Ed laughed.

Ben huffed in annoyance.

“No, of course not.”

“Then drink it.”

Ben knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t, but his pride was on the line and his  _ little brother _ was already sipping on one.

“Give me that!”

He snatched the other bottle from Ed’s hand and gulped half of it in one go.

Ed grinned. Exactly as he had planned.

He sat next to him, pretending to watch the movie while in reality he was checking on Ben. He had put some drugs he had found in his father’s drawers, some famous blue pills.

He waited patiently for them to take effect, casually leaning against his brother’s shoulder and resting one hand on his thigh.

Ben hadn’t even finished his beer when he started to feel hot. He knew that something was extremely wrong with him, he was being turned on by his own brother’s touch, it couldn’t be right. He thought about moving away, or moving Ed’s hand away, but it would only hurt him and make him suspicious. He tried to focus on the movie, hoping that his dick wouldn’t get hard.

Ed obviously noticed his brother’s sudden flush, his neck and cheeks getting red and his breath getting heavier. He knew he was trying his best to hide it, but it was already too late. He slid his hand up and down his thigh, gradually moving it further closer to his crotch.

Ben held his breath and grasped on Ed’s wrist after a while, his own shaking in shame.

“Stop it,” he pleaded.

Ed was ready for that reaction, so he wore his most hurt face.

“I thought you liked it.”

Ben bit his lower lip. He  _ did _ like it, that was exactly the problem. But how could he explain to his little brother that it was the wrong kind of liking it?

Before he could think of something to say, Edward took his hand and brought it to his own crotch, where Ben could feel his arousal. He gasped in shock.

Ed looked away and bit his lip, rubbing himself against his brother’s hand.

“I thought… you know, since mom and dad aren’t home… you like me, don’t you?”

Oh no, Benjamin thought. Oh no, that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. He even looked at him like a hurt puppy, damn it.

“Ed…” He cleared his throat. “It’s… wrong. We’re brothers.”

“So? I don’t care what others think, I love you!”

“I love you too, but… but not in that way!”

“But…” Ed straddled his thighs, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck and looking pleadingly at him. “If you don't, why are you as hard as me?”

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but he let out just a moan of pleasure as the other rubbed their crotches together. He closed his mouth and blushed.

“It’s ok,” Ed reassured him. “I love you more than anyone else in this world. We’ll keep it between us, our little secret.”

He didn’t give his brother time to reply, kissing him passionately.

Ben was frozen in shock. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to think, he only knew that it was wrong, but  _ damn _ if it felt good. He couldn’t help but moan, hugging his brother tight as his hips started to move on their own.

Edward felt his heart skip a beat when he felt his Ben reciprocate his attentions. His tongue felt so good against his own, his hands on his hips sent sparks up his spine, their crotches rubbing together… he was getting lost in all those new and amazing feelings.

He let go of his brother’s lips to take off his shirt, feeling too hot to bear it.

“Ben…” he called him before kissing him again.

He moved his hand between them to open their jeans and free their dicks, holding them together and jerking both of them off.

“Ah! Ed! Ed!” Benjamin moaned, holding him close.

His head was spinning in pleasure, his heart thumping in his ears, barely breathing between moans.

Edward was in his same state, hugging his neck with his free arm as he pleasured them both, feeling his orgasm grow closer and closer.

“Ben! I love you, Ben!” he panted.

The older boy was the first to come, arching his back and gasping before collapsing against the sofa.

Ed came soon after, calling his brother’s name and hugging him tight.

They stood still for some moments as they caught their breath, then the younger boy shivered for the cold.

Ben instinctively hugged him and rubbed his hands on his brother’s naked back to warm him up. His head was completely empty in that moment, but he felt something screaming in outrage at the back of his mind; he was too tired to care about it, he just wanted to get a nap.

Edward was the first to move, looking at his brother in the eyes as he licked his fingers. He grimaced at the bitter and salty taste; porn made it look so delicious, how could they stand it?

“Ew, Ed!” Ben grimaced too.

“What? I wanted to taste you, for next time.”

“Next time?”

Ben shivered and the scream at the back of his mind came full force: that was wrong, they shouldn’t have done it, they surely shouldn’t do it again.

“Yes! Now you’re mine again, you’ll never leave me, right, Ben?”

Ed kissed him again, but that time Ben pushed him away.

“No, Ed, it’s wrong!”

The younger brother looked at him in rage.

“How can it be wrong if it feels right, Ben? I love you! And I know you love me, or you wouldn’t have come too!”

Ben hid his face in his hands, groaning. He felt like he wanted to puke.

“It’s wrong. We shouldn’t have done it.” He said through his hands.

“Look at me in the eyes and say that again! Say that you didn’t feel good!”

Ben looked at him.

“I did feel good, but it’s wrong! Ed, we can’t do this, we’re brothers!”

Ed felt his eyes fill with tears, so he quickly stood up and fixed his jeans. How could it happen? He had planned it so well, Ben should be completely his by then! He had to re-think his plan. He stomped to his room and locked the door.

Benjamin groaned in frustration. He retrieved his brother’s shirt and went to the bathroom to get clean and change clothes. Ed was right in some way, he shouldn’t have felt good if it really was wrong. But at the same time he couldn’t ignore it. He knew that something was off, but he couldn’t tell what. He decided to go to sleep, his head was starting to kill him too.


End file.
